Every Tragedy, Brings Some Truth
by honeyandmustard
Summary: When a tragedy strikes Glee Club, how will everyone react and what secrets will it reveal... Rated T but it may increase! Warnings: Major character death. As it progresses, it will become Puck/Kurt and Finn/Kurt
1. Go The Distance

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee or any of the characters in it! I'm not making money from this story… Just writing it for fun!

**Author Note: **OK, so this was an idea that just wouldn't leave my head and I knew I had to write it, no matter how hard it would be to do. I will warn you now, that this beginning chapter is easy going, compared to what's to come. I hope you enjoy!

**Every Tragedy… Brings Some Truth**

**Go The Distance**

As Kurt Hummel made his way from his car to the school building, he saw the gorillas from the football team staring at him from the dumpster. He began to walk towards them, knowing better then to run and hide. As he got closer however, his path was intercepted by Noah Puckerman and Finn Hudson. They turned him around and pushed him towards the school before angrily asking if the other footballers had a problem. Satisfied when no one answered, they rejoined Kurt. "You were walking towards them Kurt. Do you really like to be thrown in the dumpster that much?". Kurt sighed and readjusted his bag, "I just know from previous experience, it's best to not run and hide. Anyway, I see you too are talking again". Finn looked at Puck and shrugged his shoulders, "He might have slept with my girlfriend and got her pregnant, but they both need to be happy now. Anyway, I have Rachel". Puck hi-fived him and then they walked off towards their classes.

The day seemed to pass by quickly and before he knew it, Kurt was in the practise room, ready to start Glee Club. Will Schuester was a nice guy who all the students liked. He had taken over the running off Glee Club and it had been an effective change, they had won sectionals. As practise started, they were reminded about how difficult Regional's would be then handed some fresh sheet music. Kurt's face lit up when he saw it was 'Go The Distance' from his favourite Disney film, Hercules but sung by Lucas Grabeel. He smiled, he knew the words to this song like the back of his hand. Everyone was talking excitedly until Mr S stopped them and asked for Kurt to stand up. With one eyebrow raised, he obliged and stood slowly. Mr S laughed at his curiosity and announced that Kurt was going to have the lead vocals. His smile spread from ear to ear and he felt people clapping him on the back, hugging him and heard everyone shout well done… This was his first solo and he couldn't't wait to tell his dad about it! He took a spot next to the piano and took a deep breath, ready too show the class what he had:

_I have often dreamed Of a far-off place Where a hero's welcome Will be waiting for me Where the crowds will cheer When they see my face And a voice keeps saying This is where I'm meant to be I'll be there someday I can go the distance I will find my way If I can be strong I know every mile Will be worth my while When I go the distance I'll be right where I belong _

He finished at the chorus and was met by a round of applause and a hug from Mercedes, even Rachel had nice things to say. The practise ended on a round of applause and people started to leave. Kurt stayed behind with Mercedes and Tina and thanked Mr S for giving him the solo, telling him he would be telling his father later.

The trio walked to the parking lot, discussing their plans for the evening. Tina was going some family meal which would probably end in an argument and an awkward night. Mercedes was going to go home, update her twitter so everyone knew her main man had got the solo and then take a walk with her dog. Kurt smiled more as he discussed his plans, "Well, I'm going to go home and tell my dad that I got the solo. I can't wait to see his face glow, he is gunna be so proud". Tina giggled and smiled herself, "Let us know how he reacts. We want every detail". Kurt nodded and they parted ways at the bottom of the concrete steps. As he headed to his car, he put his earphones on, completely unaware of the world around him…

**Author Note: **If you liked that please review as when I get a couple I will post the next chapter and trust me, if you have functional tear glands, you will probably be using them :'(


	2. Tragedy Strikes

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee or any of the characters in it! I'm not making money from this story… Just writing it for fun!

**Author Note: **Well, like I promised… I have updated as I did get reviews! Anyway… For my reviewers, I have made it longer. This is my longest ever chapter I have written so please, I will try make them longer but don't hold me to it! Rate and review please and just so you guys know, I cried writing this chapter, so you might cry reading it.

**Tragedy Strikes**

One of the footballers that was deprived of the fun of throwing the gay teen into the dumpster that morning, had been sitting in wait for him, his van engine rumbling. He revved up and took a sharp turn, speeding down the school parking lot. Within seconds he had reached his target and he sat backwards, ready for the impact. A loud thud resounded in the car and he knew he had achieved his goal. He took one look in the mirror to check and drove of satisfied when he saw a small body lying on the floor.

The object that had collided with the side of his body was huge. Kurt felt the full force of the speeding car and as he flew into the air, he already felt numb. He hoped it would lessen the impact but he still felt himself hit the floor and he heard the screams as his head banged hard into the road. The only thing he could feel was the warm liquid oozing out of his head. His whole body ached but nothing ached more then the feeling of his body giving up.

Although he could still see, his vision was blurred and every time he tried to look up, his eyes rolled back down and all he saw was the pavement and a pool of his own blood. This told him he was laying on his side. He could see feet and legs but they didn't tell him who was there and no matter how hard he tried to listen, he couldn't hear anything.

He felt a hand on his side as his body rolled over. The blinding light told him he was on his back and was facing the sky. His left arm was dropped to one side and someone was clutching hold of his hand, whilst his right hand was rested over his chest. Suddenly, all his thoughts cleared his mind and he mustered enough energy to say a few words, "Tell dad" he breathed, "I love him and I hope he is proud, even though he won't see the solo". He heard a sob coming from an unknown person and then everything went cold. His right hand slipped from his body and everything went black.

Will was holding Kurt as he spoke and he made sure to remember everything word for word. He sobbed loudly but suddenly he panicked. Kurt was starting to feel cold and his right arm had fallen. Will placed his ear close to Kurt's mouth, listening for any sign of breath but none came. He placed his fingers to Kurt's neck, feeling for any pulse, but still none came. He let go of Kurt and stood up, turning to the onlookers, most with tears rushing their face. He took a deep breath, ran his sleeve over his own eyes and shook his head, "He's gone" he said quietly. He took a deep breath and added, "Kurt is… Kurt is dead".

The parking lot was silent when the ambulance arrived. Everyone was still there, but nobody knew what to say. Mercedes was on her knees by Kurt's small broken body, begging for him to wake up. Tina was sat down beside Artie, her head rested in his lap and he was stroking her hair, wiping his own tears from under his glasses. Will was now stood beside Emma, their hands squeezed together, using their free hands to wipe the constant tear flows running down both their cheeks. Rachel was wrapped in Finn's arms, his sobbing too real to be fake. Finn's head was rested on hers and his tears were falling steadily down, dripping onto her hair. Quinn was stood with Puck, his arm around her waist. He was looking down, but anyone who looked closely enough could see the tears splashing to the floor.

The ambulance driver, a local girl named Stacie, knew all the kids and the scene was breaking her heart. She only had to look around to know who was missing and who she would be placing in a body bag, when she could get Mercedes to move. Stacie lived near Kurt and she had grown up asking his dad for sugar or milk. She even had her car serviced by Burt Hummel. She walked over to the broken body and gently moved Mercedes away, calling for her colleague to come and help. The male driver saw that the scene was troubling Stacie and he took over, allowing her to go back to the vehicle. When she got in, she closed her eyes, the tears staying locked behind her eyelids.

Kurt's body was removed from the scene by the time the police arrived. Anybody who was in the parking lot when Kurt was mowed down, was asked to go back into the school. Will had already called Burt and asked for him to come to the school as the police needed to speak to him. The Glee kids were gathered in the practise room when an officer approached them, "As you all know, Kurt Hummel has just been killed. We urge anyone who know anything to come forward and give information. If you don't want to say it in a group, please speak with your teacher and they will contact us". Everyone looked around, looking for signs that someone knew something, but no one was actually looking at the officer. They either had their heads buried into someone or they were staring at the floor. Mercedes had picked up Kurt's bag and was crying into the fabric.

When Burt Hummel arrived at the school, he saw 3 police cars, a bunch of student cars, including Kurt's and 2 police officers stood at the door. He walked towards them but stopped as he saw a pool of blood on the ground. He took a deep breath and hoped that it didn't belong to his only son. As he entered the school, he followed the officers directions to the practise room and walked in cautiously. He looked on the bleachers and saw that everyone was crying, except Kurt, who wasn't there. He took a deep breath and watched as Will walked towards him, "Mr Hummel, I'm so sorry". Burt's breath caught in his throat as that wasn't the greeting he had been hoping for, "What happened?" he asked, his tone trying to stay calm. Will wiped his eyes, tears building up again and shook his head, "He's dead… Your son's dead". Burt's breathing quickened and he looked at Kurt's friends faces for any sign of a sick practical joke, but deep down he already knew it wasn't. Will placed his hand on Burt's arm, but it was instantly shrugged off as the saddened father walked out the door.

Burt walked around a few corners once he had left the room. How could this have happened to him? Was he that much of a bad person he had to have both the people he loved taken away from him? First his beautiful wife and the love of his life. Now, his only son. The son he had always wanted to tell so much too, but had never mustered the courage. Deep down, he always knew that Kurt was different and he knew that the people at this place bullied him, but he never thought it would be this bad. He looked down to his feet, staring as a tear dropped from his cheek and hit the cream suede of his Timberlands.

Will had followed the distraught father and quietly walked towards his perch. He took a deep breath and sighed, "Kurt told me to tell you he loved you" he said, leaning against the wall opposite Burt and staring at him. Burt looked up and nodded, at a loss for words. Will continued, "He also told me to tell you he got the lead in the new Glee song we discussed today", Will had slid down the wall so he was sitting and had rested his head on his hands, "He said he hopes you are proud of him, even though you won't see your solo". Burt sighed and held his head, "I do love him, I always did, even when I found out he was gay. You don't know hard it was to adjust, to understand why Kurt wanted to be that way. I tried everyday to tell how proud I was and how much I loved him, but every time, it got stuck in my throat and it never got said. I'm never going to get the chance to say it now". And, for the first time in 10 years, Burt Hummel cried…


	3. Confrontations and Revelations

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee or any of the characters in it! I'm not making money from this story… Just writing it for fun!

**Author Note: **OK, so I will explain now. I'm sorry if you don't like this chapter. My head is all over the place as a close friend of mine passed away 2 days ago and I'm really not coping well with it. Anyway, please review and stuff…

**Confrontations and Revelations**

Twelve students and two teachers were absent from school the next day. One devastated father closed his garage and wrote email invitations for a gathering at the large empty house to celebrate Kurt's life that night. Mercedes Jones couldn't bring herself to get out of the bed. Tina Cohen-Chang went to Artie's, where they both sat silently on the couch, pretending to watch TV. Quinn spent the day with Puck, trying to cheer him up but only making him cry. Rachel wanted to spend the day with Finn but he refused to see anyone and done much the same as Mercedes. Emma and Will spent the day in their apartment, thinking of the young boy who's life had been cruelly snatched away.

With the invitations written and sent, Burt Hummel was at a loss for what to do. He fixed himself up a stiff drink and swirled it in his glass, downing it quickly. He took the bottle with him as he slowly walked downstairs to Kurt's room. He sat on the chair at the dresser and looked at all the products in front of him. He took a swig from the bottle and sighed, "If I get my hands on the punk that done this to you, I'm gunna wrap them tightly around his throat and make sure he chokes to death". Deep down, he knew it was an empty threat, but saying it seemed to help him.

Quinn was the one that logged on and found her invitation first and she made sure to text everyone letting them know. She told Puck and he nodded, not really in the party mood but feeling the urge to go. Quinn walked over to him and placed a hand on his arm, "You OK? You seem troubled". Puck gulped and took a deep breath, "I know who mowed him down". it was the first time he had said anything out loud. He knew he would have in time, but the guilt of hiding it was making living with himself more difficult. Quinn looked puzzled, "Why didn't you say anything to the police yesterday?", she asked, anger filling her. Puck stood up from the bed and paced the room, "Because if they find out I said anything, they will kick my ass and probably kill me as well". He shouted some profanities before heading towards the door, "Where do you think you are going?!?" Quinn shouted, he face now showing the rage she was trying to hide. He slammed the door as he shouted, "Police station".

Puck really was planning on going to the police. He already felt bad enough about keeping it hidden. However, when he got drove past the school someone jumped out in front of his car. He broke hard and as he looked up, he saw Karofsky stood there. Puck had to take a deep breath to not push his foot down and run the bastard over. Instead, he opted for the confrontation approach and he climbed out the car bringing himself to face the bully. Karofsky was smirking at him, "Going somewhere?" he asked, a menacing tone to his voice. Puck smirked back and nodded, "Just thought I'd pop by the police station. Let them know who mowed down Kurt". Karofsky laughed and raised an eyebrow, "Who cares about the homo anyway? He will spend a couple weeks in hospital and then he will be back for our bullying". Puck's face dropped, he didn't even know that Kurt was dead. The school hadn't said anything. He paused before replying, "Kurt won't be coming back" he said anger in his voice. He could see Karofsky about to reply and he interrupted it, "He's dead… You killed him!". Shock filled the murderers face and he stepped backwards, "Your lying, trying to make me feel bad". Puck shook his head a tear running down his cheek, "Does it look like I'm lying. You killed him Karofsky and I'm going to the cops and telling them". Puck stared at the other boys face as he approached him. He felt a hand clench around his throat and panic set in, "Go on, kill me as well Karofsky. Let me join him". The bully let go but reached around and grabbed Puck's neck and slammed it into the bonnet of the car, "You go to the police Puckerman, and I really will kill you", and Karofsky walked away, leaving Puck to tend to his broken nose.

The confrontation with Karofsky had made up Puck's mind and he continued his drive to the police station, blood rushing down his face and dripping onto his grey shirt. As he arrived, he took a deep breath and walked in, receiving worried looks from the staff. A female police officer approached him and asked if he had been attacked, "No, I like breaking my own nose. Of course I've been attacked" he replied before adding, "But that's not important right now. I need to speak to the officers on the Kurt Hummel case". The female officer nodded and led him to an interview room. He took a seat and within 5 minutes the officer that had addressed them yesterday walked in. He sat opposite the bleeding teen and asked if he wanted any medical attention. Puck shook his head and said he would deal with it later. Then the officer asked why he was here. He looked at the table and noted the interview was being recorded, "I know who killed Kurt Hummel and I really want to tell you, but I'm scared they will kick the crap outta me, or worse". He couldn't believed he had admitted to being scared, but he was and, scared was an understatement, he was terrified. The officer looked towards his hands, "We can help protect you. We can put you on a witness protection system", officer said softly. Puck knew what that meant, "No friggin' way. I ain't changing my name and moving town. I have a baby to look after". The officer nodded and then continued to urge Puck to tell the truth, promising anything he needed to keep him safe. After about 10 minutes, puck gave in, "Karofsky the school bully and biggest jerk on the football team done it. He said that if I said anything, he would kill me and then he smashed my face into the bonnet of my car". The officer nodded and then asked why he came forward and gave the name. Puck took a deep breath, he really didn't want this on tape but continued you anyway, "I couldn't live with myself if I had have known that justice wasn't done and, I liked Kurt. I more then liked him. I loved him". Silence filled the room as the recorder was stopped and he was allowed to leave. He walked slowly back to his car and sighed, he had just admitted he loved Kurt. Why couldn't he have done it when the boy was alive?


	4. Public Confessions

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee or any of the characters in it! I'm not making money from this story… Just writing it for fun!

**Author Note: **Right… I needed to write because 23 years ago yesterday, my Uncle passed away and I wanted my mind off things. This is just a filler really… The funeral is next. For those wondering about the Kurt/Finn and Kurt/Puck… That was in the sense of what Puck said about loving him… Nothing disgusting!

**Public Confession**

Puck climbed into his car and used some tissues and a bottle of water to clean up his face. He didn't want to waste time going to the hospital, he wanted to get back to the school and watch the cops arrest Karofsky. He drove faster then normal and pulled into the school grounds, getting out of his car and sitting on the bonnet, watching the group of Jocks. They noticed him, but quickly stopped as two squad cars pulled into the parking lot and parked near the entrance. The officers walked into the school and then back out about 10 minutes later, headed straight towards the Jocks. Puck moved closer, listening to the conversation… "Dave Karofsky, I am arresting you under suspicion of murder and assault", the officer said as another grabbed him and handcuffed him, "You do not have to say anything, but anything you do say may be used against the evidence or something you later rely on in court". Karofsky shook his head and he turned to look at Puck , "I'm gunna kill you Puckerman" he shouted, "You wait". Satisfied with the show, Puck climbed back in his car and drove around until the gathering at Kurt's happened.

Later that night, the members of the Glee Club pulled up to The Hummel residence and were greeted by the forlorn father. They were all offered drinks and nibbles but none of them were hungry. Not sure what to say they just stood around listening to the soft music in the background. It wasn't until the 3rd song, Go The Distance, played that Finn's head shot up and he looked at Burt, "This is play list of Kurt's favourite songs. This was meant to be his solo", and a tear slipped down his cheek. Rachel walked over to console him, but he shrugged her off. Burt nodded and gulped, "I never saw my son perform. He invited me enough times, but I just couldn't bring myself to sit through a show… I was terrible father". Mercedes placed an arm around Burt's shoulder and shook her head, "You weren't a bad father. You were always good to him when I came around". He nodded and then looked to Puck as he started speaking, "If you were bad father, you wouldn't have accepted his wish to be gay. You would have disowned him and made his life a living hell", he paused and then added, "Like it was at school". He gulped as he realized that Kurt probably never told his father about the bullying. He looked into Burt's eyes and saw he was right, "What do mean? He was bullied", the distraught father asked, addressing Puck, waiting desperately for an answer. The mohawked teen decided now was a good idea to tell him Karofsky, "Mr Hummel", he took a deep breath holding back the tears and rubbed his face, "Kurt was a strong kid. He tolerated being thrown in the dumpster every morning, dealt with the swirlies, wedgies and slushies. He even slushied himself… too take one for the team. He was always hiding behind his expensive clothes and his bitchy persona, but that's why people loved him… That's why I loved him", and his voice broke as the tears fell again. He looked around and few peoples jaws dropped but he was mainly attracted to Quinn, she looked stunned.

The group sat in silence for a while, stunned by Puck's comment. He sighed and continued, "Sorry Quinn, but I did love him, I was never brave enough to do anything about it. My love for him made me go to the police today and I told them who killed him… It was Dave Karofsky". Now the groups eyes widened and chatter broke out. Burt stood up and walked to the kitchen, telling the kids to make themselves at home. Every started talking except Will, who followed Burt.

As he reached the alcohol cupboard, he felt a hand tap him on the back. Burt wanted to tell them to go away but he turned and stared at the older guest, "What do you want?" he asked, a tear on his cheek. Will stepped around and closed the door of the cupboard, "You know wouldn't want this. He want you drowning you sorrows. He would want you celebrating his life". Burt took a deep breath and nodded, "I know but it is so hard. Killed because he was gay. And after everything he has been through. Did you know he was being bullied?". Will shook his head, "I knew about the slushies… They all slushied me. But I didn't know about the other stuff… I wish I did". Will gulped and patted Burt's arm before leaving the room. Burt shortly followed, but found that the living room was now empty, except for a sobbing Emma and Will. He looked towards Kurt's bedroom door and saw that it had been opened, they must be down there.

Finn was the one who had suggested going down to Kurt's room and thinking off him. "What's gunna happen between you and Quinn?" Finn asked Puck, to break the silence. Quinn shook her head and replied, "Well considering that Puck is gay, we are gunna break up but he still help me father the baby". Puck nodded and pulled her into a hug, "And you can still live at my house… I still want you there". They hugged again before taking a seat on the floor. Rachel tried to sit with Finn but as soon as she sat next to him, he stood and walked over to the bed, taking a seat next to Mercedes. They heard the door open and Burt walked down the stairs staring at them all, "I don't what to do with it?" he said, looking around the room, "I want to keep it as it is, but it will hurt too much". Finn shook his head, "You can't just empty it and change it. That would be an insult to Kurt's memory", but Finn broke on the last word and he stood quickly. He needed to get out of this house, out of this life, out of this mind. He couldn't stop thinking about Kurt. He ran past Burt and up the stairs, not stopping even though the tears blurred his vision.


	5. The Funeral One Sweet Day

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee or any of the characters in it! I'm not making money from this story… Just writing it for fun! I also don't own the song used in this chapter

**Author Note: **Ok, so I was brave a used a song in this chapter. So you know who is singing I have written next to each line who it is. I hope it doesn't confuse you! Rate and Review please… It makes me smile! And sorry if it seems like Burt is out of character… Just writing as I see it hehe x

**The Funeral - One Sweet Day**

Days passed and no one heard from Finn. He wouldn't answer calls or texts and he kept himself away from the computer. When people came to visit, his mum told him that Finn was busy. She was told not to go to his room unless it was to give him food. She worried about him but he wanted to be hidden from the world.

Burt Hummel sorted out the church service and burial within a week. He had asked someone to text Finn, as he knew he wouldn't get in touch with him. At the church service, he greeted the guests and guided them to their seats. The front row was reserved for the Glee kids and teachers. As the service began, he took a seat next to Mercedes and listened as the priest talked, but he didn't really hear any off it. His head was bowed down and he was playing with his hands. After about 10 minutes, the priest asked him to go up and give a speech. He took a deep breath and turned to face the church…

"Ten years ago, I lost one of the people I loved the most. I managed to deal with it because I had Kurt there. He reminded me so much of my wife. He was always so full of energy, he didn't walk…He bounced. When he went to High School, I noticed a slight difference. He started wearing odder clothes and singing a lot more. I asked him what had happened and he told he was part of the Glee club, it was the happiest I had ever seen him. Recently, I found out that he got a hard time, but as long as he was happy when he got home, that was all that mattered to me. Then, when he had just turned sixteen, he joined the football team to hide from me the fact he was gay. When he eventually told me, I wasn't shocked, I had known since he was three. Students at the school would pass him the hall and call him names, some would smile politely but not stop to talk, but the students in the front row made his time at the school worth it. He only ever really talked about a few of them and it's them I want to thank… Mercedes Jones, Tina Cohen-Chang and Artie Abrams. They were the people he mentioned the most and the people I had the pleasure of meeting. I will never forget my son… Rest in Peace Kurt Hummel, I will always love you".

As Burt finished his speech, he looked at Will and nodded. He took a seat as the Glee kids all stood and turned to face the audience. Will walked over to a small CD player that had a backing track on it:

_Sorry, I never told you, all I wanted to say. - __**All Boys**_

___Now it's too late to hold you. - __**All Boys**_

___Cause you've flown away, so far away. - __**All Boys**_

___Never, Had I imagined, yeah, living without your smile. - __**All Girls**_

___Feelin' and knowing you hear me. - __**All Girls**_

___It keeps me alive. Alive! - __**All Girls**_

_And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven, - __**Al**__**l**_

_****____Like so many friends we've lost along the way, - __**All**_

_****____And I know eventually we'll be together.- __**All**_

_****____One sweet day. - __**All**_

_****____Patiently to see you in Heaven. - __**Mercedes**_

_****__Darling, I never showed you. - __**Finn & Puck**_

_****____Assumed you'd always be there. - __**Finn & Puck**_

_****____I took your presence for granted. - __**Finn & Puck**_

_****____But I always cared - __**Finn & Puck**_

_****____And I miss the love we shared. - __**Finn & Puck**_

_****__And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven.- __**All**_

_****____Like so many friends we've lost along the way.- __**All**_

_****____And I know eventually we'll be together.- __**All**_

_****____One sweet day. - __**All**_

_****____Patiently to see you in Heaven. - __**Mercedes**_

_****__Although, the sun will never shine the same, - __**Tina**_

_I'll always look to a brighter day.- __**Tina**_

___Yeah, Lord, I know, when I lay me down to sleep, - __**Artie**_

___You'll always listen, as I pray! - __**Artie**_

___And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven, __**- All**_

___Like so many friends we've lost along the way, __**- All**_

___And I know eventually we'll be together. __**- All**_

___One sweet day. __**- All**_

___And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven, __**- All**_

___Like so many friends we've lost along the way, __**- All**_

___And I know eventually we'll be together. __**- All**_

___One sweet day. __**- All**_

___Sorry, I Never told you, all I wanted to say - __**Mercedes**_

When the group had finished singing, their wasn't a dry eye in the church. The priest said some closing words and then the church emptied. Those who could, departed for the burial and those who couldn't bid goodbye to Burt and left.

The only people at the burial were the Glee kids, Will, Emma and Burt. They all stood around together, holding each others hands and sobbing as Kurt's body was lowered into the grave. The priest spoke whilst it was happening and then asked for Burt to throw some dirt onto the coffin. He nodded and grabbed a handful of dirt. He threw it in but kissed the hand clutching the dirt first. The priest finished the ceremony and the group walked down to the church together. They didn't know what they were going to do, but they knew it would involve being together.

After some deliberation, they all agreed to go to a local pub and just sit. The adults had alcohol and the kids had to have pop. They spoke of the good times with Kurt and how he had effected the Glee club. It wasn't till a couple of hours later when Burt realised that Finn wasn't there. He excused himself and walked back to the graveyard. As he neared the now filled grave, he saw a figure sat next to it, hugging his knees and shaking. He knew that it was Finn.


End file.
